Ensnared
by PinkElephant42
Summary: DracoNeville, DracoBlaise, oneshot. Draco keeps Neville around as a gardener, but Neville is looking for more.


_Notes:  
This one-shot contains slash and sexual situations.  
I do not own Harry Potter, and this is just for fun.  
Much love to my beta, Hecticity!_

---

**Ensnared**

---

Draco had a problem, which was that one day, Neville Longbottom had shown up at Malfoy Manor and never left. This was a shame, really, as Longbottom was timid, fumbling, and always messing things up, and Draco had little patience for it.

For example, there was the time he dropped the bottle of lube under the bureau, and couldn't cast a proper Retrieving Spell. Draco had to relinquish his position on the bottom in order to get the lube and show Longbottom how to _properly_ prepare a bloke.

And the time he'd allowed Draco to fuck him hard in the greenhouse, and had come on the hellebore, which Draco needed for his Draught of Peace (because Merlin knew, he could use all the Calming Potions he could get with Longbottom hanging around.)

---

"Draco? I'm going to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies today." Neville looked hopefully at Draco from across the breakfast table.

Draco considered him for a moment, peering critically over his cup of tea. "So?"

"So," Neville repeated, drawing out the sound. "I thought you'd come with me."

"No, I can't be seen in public with you," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"You can... you can _shag_ me, but you can't be seen in public with me?" Neville said incredulously. "I don't understand you, Draco."

"You don't need to understand me," Draco scoffed. "You just need to be there when I need a good fuck."

Neville glared at him (which, admittedly, would have looked more threatening on a Hufflepuff) but only received a self-satisfied smirk in return.

---

Draco supposed that it was, in part, his own fault. It was he who put an ad in the Daily Prophet for a professional gardener, and he who hadn't slammed the door in Longbottom's face the moment he realized who it was, exactly, standing on his doorstep.

In fact, he had invited the poncey little git in for tea and interviewed him thoroughly. He asked obscure questions about the odd plants he kept, their properties, and their uses. He let Longbottom tell him about the specific care he gave to different types of plants.

He was, by far, the most qualified person for the job; so Draco swallowed his pride and hired him on the spot.

---

The owner of Neville's favorite Nursery in Diagon Alley knew him well, and helped Neville find the things he needed quickly. Neville stayed longer, however, discussing different aspects of raising Flitterbloom, and how it differed from Devil's Snare.

"I've got a small shipment of Devil's Snare at my house," the old man said. "If you want, I can sell it to you at a good price."

Neville hastened to say yes, but he didn't know if Draco would appreciate him growing something like that on his property. "I'll think about it."

Neville stopped at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where Fred and George demonstrated a new candy (on Neville, unfortunately) that could make one feel very hot ("Great for long winters, and appearing too sick for class," Fred insisted) and another that would make one feel very cold ("For hot summers and nights that would otherwise be too uncomfortable for _intercourse_," George said in a deliberately low tone, making Neville blush.)

Blushing, of course, led to teasing on the part of the twins.

"We know you're shagging Malfoy," Fred said offhandedly.

"I, um... Ineversaidthat," Neville said.

"Oh, we can tell," George said. "The way you talk about him. 'Draco said this, and Draco likes that.'" He imitated Neville in a high-pitched voice, then dropped it back to normal. "And besides. You're gay, and Malfoy's a good-looking bloke, even if he _is_ a prat."

Neville blushed again. "He's not a prat. Not... not all the time."

"Now he's even _defending_ Malfoy the Prat," Fred said to George in a mock-worried voice.

"He's fallen hard, hasn't he?" George said with an exaggerated sniffle.

"I haven't," Neville said stubbornly (even though he sort of thought they were right.)

---

Longbottom arrived early each morning and stayed through the afternoon. He took care of the plants, coaxing each one to flourish. He seemed content to be alone, and he did the work well, so Draco didn't go out of his way to speak to him. When he was finished, he'd collect his pay and Floo home, and Draco would have no reason to think of him for the remainder of the night.

Except, he did. He thought about the way Longbottom looked with the sunlight caressing his tanned skin, his slightly pudgy cheeks tinged pink as he worked. He thought about those nimble fingers, able to caress life out of any plant he touched, caressing his skin instead.

Draco decided he desperately needed a good shag, if he was thinking about _Longbottom_ in such inappropriate ways.

---

Once the twins were done teasing him, Neville Flooed back to the manor with his purchases. He went directly to the garden, intending to avoid Draco for as long as he could. He had an excuse, anyway. The Flitterbloom needed attention, as well as many of the other plants.

Draco found him outside hours later. He pressed his body against Neville's back, wrapping his arms around his waist possessively, and bent his head to suck on Neville's neck.

Neville stiffened, gathered his courage, and said, "No, Draco."

Neville pulled away before he could change his mind. He chose a large plant on the other side of the greenhouse to take care of, and didn't even look at Draco before he walked away.

Draco followed him, of course.

"You should be grateful that I'm letting you shag me," Draco said venomously.

Neville took a deep breath. "I want someone who appreciates me, and doesn't treat me like... like a fuck toy," he said quietly.

"I could fire you."

Neville finally looked at him, with conflicted eyes. Draco scowled and walked away.

---

Draco brought Blaise Zabini home with him one night, shagged him senseless, and allowed him to stay past breakfast so Longbottom would see. Not that he _cared_ what Longbottom thought, of course.

Longbottom had smiled serenely and walked by them quickly, ignoring the fact that Draco was practically sitting in Blaise's lap.

That day, Draco noticed Longbottom pulling the weeds with added vigor. He went outside to reprimand him, but Longbottom moved away quickly, knocking over a potted asphodel in his haste.

Draco had nearly reduced Longbottom to tears - shy, fumbling Longbottom - but that didn't make him feel as good as it normally would.

---

It took quite some time, but Neville finally decided he needed to talk to Draco - not about the _sex_, of course.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he began. Draco shrugged indifferently and didn't quite look at him, so Neville continued with his request. "I've, um, got the opportunity to obtain and raise some... some Devil's Snare."

There was a pause before Draco said, "No. I won't have something so dangerous at my manor."

"It's not so dangerous, I know how to take care of it. Professor Sprout had one at Hogwarts," Neville argued, his confidence growing with each word.

Draco fixed him with a cold stare. "No."

"You have Fanged Geraniums, they're dangerous," Neville pointed out.

"The difference is that _I_ know how to handle them," Draco said.

"I'll show you-"

"I said _no_, Longbottom." Draco turned and walked away.

---

Longbottom showed up to work day after day, even though Draco's criticisms and snide comments grew steadily worse, playing the part of defiant Gryffindor. Draco could tell he was breaking him.

Finally, Longbottom threw a hex at Draco, which he blocked easily enough. He laughed, and Longbottom seemed to take offense to that.

After a series of accusations that ranged from _git_ to _fucking tease_ (and admittedly, Draco was surprised to hear Longbottom swear so much) Draco finally pulled him close for a needy kiss. When he found Longbottom more than willing, he pushed farther. They ended up frotting against each other, nearly _fucking_ on the greenhouse floor.

---

Blaise was over again. Draco dragged him into the kitchen when Neville was eating breakfast to show him off. He deliberately pressed his groin into Blaise's, and licked his neck. The whole time, he watched Neville over Blaise's shoulder.

Neville put his tea down and went to the garden, lips pressed into a tight line. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps behind him.

"If you've come to put me down some more-" he began without turning around.

"Why do you stay here if he's such a dick to you?" someone who was definitely not Draco interrupted.

Neville turned abruptly to face Blaise. He didn't really have an appropriate response to that. After a moment, he said. "I'm his gardener. He pays me to stay here and take care of things." Neville waved his hand, gesturing around the greenhouse.

Blaise sneered. "Oh, I see. You're his _whore_, Longbottom."

Neville supposed that should have made him angry, but he just felt defeated.

---

Draco wasn't sure when the move happened, exactly. At first, Longbottom had his own flat, some distance away, and Flooed to the Manor each morning; but as time passed, Longbottom went home less and less, and brought more and more of his things to the manor. Draco gave Longbottom the whole east wing, the closest one to the gardens, even when he protested that he didn't mean to take up so much space.

Draco had insisted that there was space to spare at Malfoy Manor, and given Longbottom the wing anyway; and eventually he stopped going back to his own place all together. Draco didn't complain.

---

Neville threw his head back as his orgasm ripped through him, cheeks deliciously pink. Draco came just moments later. They both collapsed against the pillows, naked and spent. Neville moved close to Draco, and Draco obligingly wrapped an arm around him.

Neville kissed him, and Draco darted his tongue out to lick Neville's lips. Neville responded eagerly, sucking on it. After a moment, Neville pulled back and smiled. He reached up to push the stray strands of hair from Draco's face, forgetting for a moment that Draco didn't like him touching his hair. Draco batted the hand away, and Neville settled for resting it on his chest.

"Draco?" Neville began timidly.

"Yeah?" Draco responded in a tone that was almost annoyed.

"I-" Neville closed his mouth, very unsure of what he wanted to say. He opened it, then closed it again, feeling entirely inadequate under Draco's gaze.

"What, Longbottom?"

Neville decided to switch tactics then. "You can use my first name. I mean, we've been..." he trailed off, at a loss for how to put it. Finally, he waved a hand vaguely, gesturing to their naked bodies. "Doing _this_ for months."

"Does it matter what I call you? You're my gardener."

Neville's heart fell.

---

Longbottom was always timid about sex, but in the height of their passion, he looked gorgeous. Draco loved his flushed cheeks, his tousled hair, the way his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted just before he came. Mostly, there was the feeling of Longbottom inside of him, because he _always _found the spot that made Draco break.

At first, Longbottom would slip quietly from Draco's bed afterwards, take a shower, and go back to his own room. One night, he'd fallen asleep beside Draco. In the morning, neither man mentioned it. Neither of them seemed to mind, so after that, Longbottom always stayed.

---

Neville left Draco's bed early the next morning to pack his things. When he finished, he walked through the gardens and greenhouse quickly, making sure everything would be okay until Draco found a new gardener (or rather, a new fuck toy.) He was about to leave when Draco stopped him.

"Where are you going, Longbottom?"

"I'm leaving. I don't feel like I'm needed here anymore."

"Of course you're needed," Draco scoffed. "No one else understands my plants."

Neville winced, because for so long, he'd been thinking of them as _his_ plants.

Almost tentatively, Draco reached out to take Neville's hand. Draco _never_ held a hand out to him like that, and Neville's curiosity was piqued. Still, he forced himself to stay focused on what needed to be done. "No, I have to leave."

Draco scowled. "No, you're my gardener."

"I'm your _toy_!" Neville shot back, frustrated.

Draco grabbed Neville and shoved him against the nearest wall. "No." He kissed Neville possessively. "You're going to stay with me."

Neville looked away, flustered. "With... you? Do you mean, um, as your gardener, or... or something else?"

Draco slowly brought a hand up to cup Neville's chin. He turned his head so he was looking directly into his eyes. "Something else." He leaned close and gave Neville a soft kiss.

Slowly, Neville nodded. "Okay."

---

Draco wasn't sure when he fell for Longbottom, when he started to actually _care_. He didn't care about much, and found this to be utterly annoying. Draco didn't _care_ about people, it required far too many emotions. Draco didn't like emotions.

He convinced himself that Longbottom didn't need anything more than a good shag or two (every day) and didn't think too much about it. Longbottom was practically a _servant_ at the manor, after all.

---

Draco interrupted Neville's gardening a few days later, grabbing him roughly and pulling him back toward the manor.

"Draco, stop, I'm not finished. We can, um... do... um... _shag_ later," Neville protested.

Draco stopped suddenly. "I'm trying to do something _nice_ for you, git, and all you can thing about is shagging!" Draco exclaimed.

Neville blinked in surprise. Draco had never gone out of his way to do something nice for him before. "Oh, um. What... what are we doing, then?"

"I got a new plant," Draco said, then added, "For you, not for the manor. So, come on." He grabbed Neville's hand again and led him through the manor, through a door that had always been locked before, and down a set of stone steps that looked older than the house itself. The whole time, Draco held tightly to Neville's hand.

"This used to be my father's dungeon, but I thought it would be a good place for this," Draco explained.

The room they stepped into wasn't very large. It was dark, and plain, and Draco had to cast a spell before the torches along the wall lit, letting soft orange light fall across the stone walls. In the center of the dirt floor there was a small plant that Neville recognized immediately.

"I um. I thought you said I couldn't keep that here," Neville said.

"I thought about it, and decided that if anyone could handle it, it would be you."

Draco wrapped an arm around Neville's waist. Neville turned in his arms to kiss him happily.

---

_Pink_


End file.
